The Mistress With The Red Umbrella
by CoffeeFrenchGirl16
Summary: Quand Edward et Bella se sont rencontrés, c'était à la fac. Des années après leurs diplômes, ils se rencontrent à nouveau... Et tombent amoureux... Ils entament une relation passionnée mais un obstacle s'imposent entre leur bonheur. Edward est déjà marié.


"The Mistress With The Red Umbrella."

De CoffeeFrenchGirl

_Co-Prod Btvs89_

_Marine & Maud_

**Chapitre 1 - Rien que cette sensation**

**A/N : ****Stephenie Meyer détient Twilight et Maud détient une sympathie comme on n'en a jamais vu ! Quant à moi ben… Je détiens une tête aussi dure qu'un rocher -_-'**

**Alors voici une fiction qui est originalement écrite par moi en anglais donc qui est disponible dans sa langue maternelle chez CoffeeGirl16 mais qui a été traduite en français par ma Coproductrice, Btvs89 (Maud) ! Donc voici le premier chapitre qui est également disponible (en français) sur son compte. **

**Oubliez pas une paire de sous-vêtements de rechange ! **

**BPOV**

J'étais désespérément, mais je peux vous assurer, parfaitement et incroyablement appuyée contre les murs fins de mon luxueux appartement. Le son faisait écho dans mes oreilles et j'adorais entendre ces sons mixés avec les insultes de mes voisins d'à côté, qui nous suppliaient d'arrêter tout ça, à chaque fois que mon homme parfait me prenait comme un animal et sans aucune pitié.

« Tu aimes ça mon amour ? » il me demandait essoufflé, se fondant en moi une nouvelle fois, plus fort que la fois précédente.

_Oh Mon Dieu, cet homme finira par avoir raison de moi !_

Mes jambes étaient enlacées autour de ses hanches et je croisais mes chevilles pour garder un meilleur angle quand j'entendis son grognement et mon gémissement, je sus que j'avais fait le mouvement parfait. Chacune de mes mains étaient agrippées au rebord de ma fenêtre, et je poussai en avant afin de le rencontrer à chaque vas et viens.

« Mon Dieu Edward ! Plus vite ! Montre-moi que tu peux faire mieux que ça ! » Je criais, posant mes mains sur ses épaules nues et en sueur et approchait mon visage vers le sien, nez contre nez, les yeux dans les yeux. _Je l'aime tellement._ Ces yeux verts étaient braqués sur moi avec une telle intensité que j'aurai pu atteindre la délivrance en ce moment même, mais j'en voulais un peu plus, sachant qu'il pouvait faire mieux, _tellement mieux !_

« C'est de la vitesse que tu veux ? Pas la peine de me le répéter deux fois… Je vais te faire crier tellement fort que la Chine t'entendra ma belle ! » Il me répondit, stoppant ses mouvements.

Et je sentis quelque chose qui me faisait toujours avoir le tournis. Il posa sa main gauche qui était précédemment posée sur ma hanche pour la placer sur ma joue rougie par le moment et me souris avant de poser brutalement ses lèvres brûlantes contre les miennes. C'est tellement bon… Juste par le délicieux et sensuel mouvement de ses lèvres sur les miennes que j'en oubliais instantanément mon nom et l'endroit d'où je venais. La seule chose qui comptait en cet instant était le fait que j'étais là avec lui sur moi et à l'intérieur de moi. Il bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes encore quelques secondes avant de demander l'accès à ma bouche avec sa langue, sans m'en donner le choix, avant de mêler la mienne avec cette dernière. Il se mit à sucer ma langue tellement fort et me laissa ensuite faire la même chose pour lui. Même avec mes yeux clos, je pouvais le sentir sourire contre mes lèvres lorsque je me mis à gémir, car sa main fit le trajet vers mon sein droit, le caressant lentement. J'étais tellement perdue dans ce baiser que je revins seulement à la réalité lorsque je le sentis sortir doucement et sans préavis, me pénétrant une nouvelle fois tellement fort et profondément que je dû quitter sa bouche afin de crier mon plaisir à haute voix. Enfoiré ! Il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait depuis le début avec ce baiser, il connaissait l'effet que ce genre de baiser avait sur moi, sachant que je serai tellement distraite que je le sentirai pas me déplacer contre le mur à côté de la fenêtre.

« Bordel Edward ! » je gémis à voix haute, ayant l'obligation de rouler mes yeux au ciel et agripper ses épaules un peu plus fort.

« C'est ça Bella. Montre-moi que tu as de la voix. Allez ! » Il m'ordonna, faisant glisser ses mains vers mes cuisses, les prenant et les ouvrant légèrement. Il se baissa et posa mes jambes sur ses avants bras, mes genoux dans le creux de ses coudes…

_Mais que __fait-il bordel ?_

Il se redressa et plongea encore une fois en moi avec une telle force que je pus le sentir au plus profond de mon corps, la partie la plus intime que lui seul avait pu toucher à ce jour. Jamais un homme n'avait été aussi loin et profondément en moi, actuellement, personne n'avais jamais réussi à me faire crier aussi fort que je le faisais récemment depuis que j'avais rencontré Edward. _Nouvelle position, amour ? Tu devrais l'utiliser plus souvent. Bonjour les sensations !_

« Oh Mon Dieu Edward, je peux te sentir… » Je gémis et hurla à la fois, plongeant mes ongles dans ses épaules. Il plongea une deuxième puis une troisième fois, toujours plus fort et plus vite et je ne pus m'en empêcher, je tentais alors de rencontrer chacun de ses mouvements afin de nous donner plus de sensations encore.

« Tu peux me sentir hein ? Quand tu te lèveras demain matin, tu me sentiras aussi bébé ! » il m'assura, me regardant droit dans les yeux, se dégageant lentement pour plonger à nouveau, lentement, très lentement, avec la même intensité dans son regard. J'avais désormais la bouche grande ouverte et mes yeux dans les siens, laissant échapper un gémissement intense à chaque fois qu'il entrait à nouveau en moi.

« Oh Edward ! » je lui dis essoufflée, baissant ma tête pour le voir entrer en moi doucement. Le voir comme ça faire des vas et viens si lents me fit frissonner et mon corps convulsa. Trop de sensations trop intenses, bien trop rapidement.

« Dis-moi ce que tu ressens Bella… Je veux entendre tous les sons, les gémissements et hurlements que je te fais pousser… Dis-moi… » Il supplia presque, ne quittant jamais son regard du mien. Avant, j'aurai très bien pu être gênée, lui me voyant prendre autant de plaisir et le laissant me regarder comme cela, mais avec tout ce que nous avions fait ensemble, je n'avais plus honte de rien à présent.

« Je… Oh bordel ! Toi… Je sens… Oh ! Toi… Lentement et… Sûrement et… Oh mon… Tu vas finir par me tuer ici si tu continues à ce train-là amour… » je lui dis, ne pouvant plus supporter ce rythme lent, je pouvais sentir mon orgasme commencer à monter au plus profond de moi, mais il me fallait plus pour y arriver.

Edward secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Il s'arrêta et se dégagea rapidement, le mouvement me faisant frissonner. Il me regarda avec tendresse et je lui souris avant de poser ma main droite sur son visage angélique et le caressa. Il ferma les yeux et appuya son visage sur ma main. Je respirais bruyamment et reposa ensuite ma main sur son épaule, mordant ma lèvre inférieur, sachant que faire cela l'excitait lui aussi. Je vis son regard s'assombrir, et prit peur du plaisir qu'il allait bientôt me donner. Il ne perdit pas de temps à répondre à ma question rhétorique et plongea à nouveau en moi brutalement, encore et encore, augmentant la cadence à chaque va et vient. Mes cris et ses grognements ne faisaient plus qu'un, et la seule chose que je pouvais ressentir était son sexe au plus profond de moi, mon dos cognant contre le mur, et mes seins rebondissaient presque douloureusement.

Je sentis à un moment une de ses mains pincer mon clitoris fortement alors qu'il continuait à entrer en moi avec énergie, c'était trop et l'explosion arrive enfin. Mes yeux se fermèrent par l'intensité du moment et je vis du noir ainsi que des étoiles danser devant mes yeux. Je criais une fois de plus le nom d'Edward aussi fort que je pouvais et plongea mes ongles encore plus profondément dans son dos, mes orteils se recroquevillèrent et je rencontrai son dernier mouvement qui envoya valser mes fesses contre le mur, faisant un boucan énorme. J'ouvris mes yeux et tandis que je tentais de revenir sur terre, je vis une chose que j'adorai voir à chaque fois. Pour moi, c'était la huitième merveille du monde – mais si je pense que le gouvernement n'approuverait pas mon choix - Edward atteignit l'orgasme lui aussi. Il ferma les yeux comme moi auparavant, sa tête bascula en arrière, lâchant un long et magnifique cri qui me fit me mordre ma lèvre inférieure et être fière de moi. Sachant que je lui avais fait ça. Je suis la seule chose qui faisait ressentir un tel plaisir à cet homme.

Après quelques minutes, le temps que nous reprenions nos souffles les yeux dans les yeux, ne bougeant plus, entendant seulement le bruit de la discussion des voisins, des voitures passant dans la rue, je sentis ses jambes bouger et je sus que je n'étais pas la seule à être épuisée. Je souris et avec les dernières forces qui lui restait, il croisa mes jambes autour de ses hanches, lui toujours à l'intérieur de moi, mes ongles toujours au même endroit dans son dos quand je sentis alors des fluides, _Oh Mon Dieu, je l'ai fait saigné !_ Il nous amena alors sur mon lit, moi en dessous de lui, au milieu de mon lit énorme encore fait en un seul son étouffé. Nous nous mîmes à rirent simultanément, toujours les yeux dans les yeux. J'enlevai finalement mes ongles de son dos, et les plaça autour de son cou, resserrant l'étreinte que j'avais sur ses hanches.

« Mon Dieu… Je n'en peux plus… Encore une fois, tu m'as prise comme une idiote, amour… » je lui dis avec un léger rire, frottant mon nez contre le sien, mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

« J'adore faire ça, parce que je sais que demain tu seras engourdie et quand tu poseras tes magnifiques fesses sur ta chaise en cuir dans ton bureau, tu penseras à moi. » il me répondit, approchant ses lèvres des miennes, déposant un tendre baiser sur celles-ci avant de me sourire.

_Ce que j'aime le voir si heureux… Je le __rends vraiment heureux à ce point ?_

Nous nous regardâmes durant de longues minutes, je caressais le bas de sa nuque, jouant avec une mèche de cheveux bronze pendant qu'il me caressait les côtes, parfois là où mes seins et mes épaules se rencontraient aussi.

« Je t'aime Edward… » Je lui dis, le murmurant presque comme si j'avais peur que quelqu'un puisse découvrir que j'avais des sentiments pour lui. C'est d'ailleurs souvent ce que je pense, tout est un secret, nos paroles comme nos actions… Heureusement, quand il me prenait comme il venait de le faire, je n'avais aucun problème pour ne pas le murmurer du tout.

« Si tu savais combien je t'aime aussi… » Me dit-il, remplaçant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille.

Je souris et sentis une seule larme couler sur ma joue à cause de l'émotion. Je fermais alors les yeux, un simple réflexe lors de ces moments d'émotion. Sa main sécha ma larme avant de reposer sur ma joue.

« Je le sais parce que tu viens juste de me le dire, idiot ! » je lui dis amusée, agissant comme une petite fille. Actuellement, je me sentais comme une petite fille fragile auprès d'Edward parfois. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était vraiment là. Sur moi uniquement. Toujours en moi. _Si seulement il savait._ Je pouvais passer des heures et des heures, juste à être comme ça avec lui, ne disant jamais rien avec ma voix, mais seulement avec mes yeux.

La sonnerie de son téléphone se fit alors entendre, et je sus que l'heure était venue. Il devait s'en aller, et je devais simplement rester ici, me sentant comme une merde pendant de longues minutes alors qu'il venait de passer ma porte et trouver rapidement quelque chose à faire pour m'occuper et m'empêcher de penser à l'homme avec qui je me trouvais juste quelques minutes auparavant, qui n'était plus avec moi, mais avec sa femme. _Je ne peux tellement pas prononcer son nom !_ Elle fut la première à l'avoir, elle était donc sa priorité parce qu'elle était celle qui avait épousé cet homme incroyable et parfait. _Elle a toujours été la première pour lui… _Je soupirais et baissais la tête, me sentant subitement honteuse. J'ai oublié de mentionner que quand j'entendais cette stupide sonnerie, je me levais et me sentait honteuse. Je voulais pleurer, mais je savais que si je me laissais aller, Edward voudrait rester et cela engendrerai des problèmes, et aussi égoïste que je voulais être en disant cela, je voulais le garder près de moi pour toujours, même si pleurer, et trahir une personne de mon espèce, plus spécifiquement _une femme_. Sa femme en était une et moi aussi. Au premier regard, rien entre elle et moi ne nous différenciait parce qu'elle était une femme. Et moi aussi. Je pensais toujours que Edward ne fut pas le seul à trahir son mariage moi aussi. En quelque sorte. Même si ce n'est pas écrit noir sur blanc et qu'on ne porte pas de bague à son annulaire.

La main d'Edward resta sur mon menton et je du lever les yeux pour rencontrer ses yeux émeraudes qu'il a toujours aussi sublime. Je les connaissais par cœur et je me demandais si _elle_ portait la même attention sur elle que moi. Quand il était en colère, ils étaient sombre ; quand il était heureux ou en état d'ébriété, ils étaient verts clairs et quand il me prenait sans aucune raison, ils étaient toujours entre la colère et la joie.

"Bella… Encore une fois… Je suis désolé… Je suis tellement désolé que parfois je me demande si je n'aurai pas du t'emmener avec moi dans cette... Aventure… Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir et je sais que c'est le cas à chaque fois que tu me vois sortir de chez toi… Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer ou de te voir m'empêcher de le faire ! Je te connais plus que je connais _ma femme_ et moi même, tu m'entends ? Je t'aime plus que tout, Bella…" Il me dit ces mots avec une telle intensité qui fondit avec celle dans ses yeux, je pense que si j'étais debout je serai tombée. Je savais qu'il m'aimait, il me l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises et de tellement de manières que je n'avais pas assez de doigts pour les compter. Mais je savais qu'il avait une vie et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas la jeter par la fenêtre de cette manière juste pour moi ; il l'avait voulu une fois, mais je l'avais convaincu de ne pas le faire aussi vite parce que je savais que ça le tuerait de faire ça juste sous l'impulsion du moment. Je l'aimais tellement que je pouvais le laisser retourner à sa vie si un jour il ne ressentirait plus rien pour moi, ne l'importunant jamais plus… Je le ferais. Pour lui. Pour son bonheur. Je savais juste que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans lui et en poussant les choses, je ne pouvais ni respirer ou vivre sans lui. Je déprimerais et lentement ma flamme renoncerait et je mourrais ou alors finirais ma vie dans un institut psychiatrique.

Je me devais d'être forte. Pas seulement pour moi mais pour lui également parce que je savais qu'il m'aimait tellement qu'il ne pourrait pas me quitter sans mon aide. _Je dois faire ça pour lui, j'ai besoin…_ J'essayais de m'en convaincre.

"Va prendre une douche, tu sens mauvais ! Et je ne pense pas que ta femme sera heureuse de te sentir !" dis-je, un sourire taquin sur les lèvres. Je laissais tomber mon bras le long de mes flancs, lâchant son cou. Comme cela, dans cette position, je suis une corde et il est le musicien qui joue divinement ou je suis une poupée et lui Gepeto.

"Je sens ton odeur ! J'aime te sentir ! Je voudrai te sentir tout le temps ! Tu es à moi et il est normal de sentir ton odeur partout sur mon corps !" se défendit il déposant de rapides baisers sur mes lèvres, mes jours, mon front, mes cils avant de revenir sur mes lèvres.

"Tu ne penses pas être un tantinet possessif ?" lui demandais-je, relevant un sourcil.

Il sembla réfléchir une minute et secoua la tête, m'embrassant rapidement, provoquant ce son qui me faisait toujours rire et se détacha de moi lentement, s'aidant de la seule force de ses bras, les mains de chaque côté de mon visage. Je me sentis tout de suite vide et je m'arrêtai sur place à ce changement soudain mais quand je vis son sexe déjà prêt pour un 3e round, je fis non de la tête et passa les draps blancs sur ma tête pour ne pas le tenter plus alors qu'il se tenait debout devant moi.

"Je pense que vous êtes insatiable Mr Cullen !" je lui dis, riant et mordant ma lèvre inférieure, jetant un œil vers son engin avant de revenir vers ses yeux.

"Pour vous Mlle Swan… Toujours ! Tu penses qu'on devrait…" Edward commença, s'approchant du lit mais je l'arrêtai tout de suite en mettant mes mains devant moi.

"Douche froide. Maintenant. Ça te donnera toute la compagnie dont tu as besoin mon amour…" lui commandais je, ma tête reposant sur l'oreiller, regardant dorénavant le plafond. Il ricana et se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui se trouvait à gauche de ma chambre. Je l'entendis ouvrir la porte de la douche et alluma l'eau.

"J'aime quand tu joues au commando, bébé !" dit-il à voix haute depuis la salle de bain, me faisant sourire et secouer ma tête avant de changer de position, me plaçant sur le côté droit, mes mains sous ma tête.

Je sus qu'il était dans la douche et écoutant les bruits qu'il s'échappait de la pièce, j'en conclus qu'il avait suivi mes directives, et prenait une douche froide. Je souris encore une fois et ferma les yeux, commençant à être affectée par le son de l'eau coulant sur son corps, je laissais mon esprit se remémorer…

**Flashback 4 mois plus tôt (Musique de fond : Break Even By The Script)**

La pluie tombait à seau dehors, tombant par grosse gouttes dans la Baie de San Francisco, tapait sur la fenêtre de ma chambre en un son insoutenable. On était en Octobre et le temps à cette époque de l'année était toujours aussi mauvais mais je n'étais pas supposé l'entendre car je devrais être en route pour le Starbuck où mes trois meilleures amies m'attendaient probablement déjà.

_Bordel ! Satané hauts talons !_

J'étais assise sur le bord de mon grand -et couvert de rouge- lit, à moitié habillée et tentant d'enfiler mes _Louboutins_. Ces saletés de chaussures tellement sublimes étaient la raison de mon retard. Après avoir finalement réussi à ma tâche, je me relevais afin d'attacher ma chemise rouge à vitesse maximale avant de mettre ma jupe courte noire et zippant la fermeture jusqu'en haut. Même si le temps était mauvais, les températures étaient décentes alors je décidais de ne pas mettre ma jarretière mais de me raser les jambes à la place ; je soupirais de contrariété et courut jusque ma salle de bain afin de mettre mes colliers de perles sur mon cou désormais apprêté.

_Wow… Attends… Je ne suis pas tombée ? Incroyable !_

Je me regardais dans mon miroir accroché à mon mur orange pastel et fixa mes boucles brunes rapidement. J'humidifiais mes lèvres avant de prendre mon gloss. situé sur le bord de l'évier et l'applique sur mes lèvres. Je le replaçais ensuite sur l'évier, attrapa mon long manteau noir, l'enfilant sans même le refermer, prenant mes clés et bien évidemment mon parapluie rouge posé contre le mur avant de disparaître par la porte d'entrée, la verrouillant rapidement.

**EPOV**

Je montais les escaliers aussi vite que possible, montant au premier étage de ma maison, commençant à détacher les boutons de ma chemise blanche.

_Ça__ t'apprendra de t'endormir chez Emmett après avoir trop bu alors que tu bosses le lendemain, idiot !_

Quand j'entrais finalement dans mon énorme et classique chambre je jetais ma chemise tachée par terre et ne perdait pas de temps avant de rejoindre la salle de bain dans l'angle mais quand je relevais le visage, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_Merde, merde, et merde ! Je déteste cette putain de pluie !_

Je courus vers la seule grande fenêtre de ma chambre qui était ouverte donnant l'opportunité à la pluie d'inonder le sol de la pièce. J'appuyais rapidement sur le bouton qui fit se fermer la fenêtre doucement, _bien trop lentement !_ Elle-même.

Je continuais alors mon chemin vers la salle de bain où j'ouvris le robinet et aspergea mon visage d'eau froide pour me réveiller ; je me regardais dans le grand miroir et soupira bruyamment.

J'emmerde ma vie… Toujours la même vieille histoire…

J'éteignais l'eau et me dirigea vers ma chambre et mon dressing -d'un gris métallique- que j'ouvrais et où je vis des vêtements qui ne m'affectaient désormais plus et ce depuis un long moment déjà.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bordel ? Je suis censé l'aimer et au lieu de ça elle… m'ennuie ? Mon Dieu, quand est ce que mon mariage à commencer à être comme ça ? Je ne m'en souviens même plus tellement ça fait longtemps, maintenant…

Ma main droite fit le trajet entre le violet sombre et les longues robes vertes et j'attrapais une nouvelle chemise blanche avant de l'enfiler rapidement, laissant les trois boutons habituels ouverts ; je fermais le dressing et pris ma veste qui reposait sur le dos de la chaise en cuir située juste à côté de l'entrée. Je ne fermais pas la veste et baissa la tête, cherchant une quelconque tâche sur mon pantalon. Heureusement, celui-ci était immaculé, je passais donc ma main dans mes cheveux bronzes en bataille puis sur mon visage non rasé mais toujours présentable avant de sortir rapidement de ma chambre.

_Putain d'enfer !_

J'étais désormais hors de chez moi, juste sous le porche, mettant mes clés dans ma veste et jetant un regard vers le ciel très gris. Peut-être qu'il ne faisait pas froid mais bordel ! La pluie tombait à seau ! Je mis ma main sur mon visage et me traçais un passage sous la pluie. Je marchais vite, de peur d'arriver en retard au boulot qui ne se trouvait pas très loin de chez moi et avec ce temps, je ne pouvais pas prendre ma voiture. Quand j'arrivais à l'intersection, à la fin de ma rue. Deux des trois feux pour piétons étaient rouges, le mien et un autre juste devant moi alors que celui à ma gauche était vert.

Je soupirais et m'arrêtais, mon bras toujours tentant de me protéger de la pluie quand je vis quelque chose qui me fit enlever mon bras entièrement. Une seule personne attendait au feu rouge en face de moi ; une femme. Elle ne passait pas inaperçu avec le grand parapluie rouge qu'elle avait, qui était la seule chose que l'on pouvait voir, du moins c'était la seule chose que je pouvais voir car étrangement, c'était comme ci ce n'étais pas la première fois que je voyais ce parapluie.

_Comment se __fait-il que je ne me rappelle pas où… Merde ! C'est rouge, rouge ! Ça doit être ma foutue gueule de bois…_

Je fronçais des sourcils et humidifiais mes lèvres. Je devais en être sur… Je regardais à droite et à gauche et ne voyant aucune voiture, je me dépêchais de traverser, atteignant le deuxième feu rouge où se tenait la mystérieusement femme au parapluie rouge mais la seule chose que je pouvais voir de là où j'étais, était son dos. Je jetais un œil rapide et sourit immédiatement. Les chics et hauts talons qu'elle portait, remarquant le côté rouge et n'étant pas ignorant des belles choses, je sus que c'était des _Louboutins_. Je relevais le regard et le posa sur ses fesses pendant quelques secondes.

_Je ne suis qu'un homme non ?_

Je pouvais dire d'ici et même avec son manteau que ses fesses étaient quelque chose. Pas énormes mais le contraire, plutôt petit ; je me mordis la lèvre et imaginais que mes mains n'auraient aucun problèmes pour les toucher.

_WOW ! Que __m'arrive-t-il bordel ? Je n'ai pas encore vu son visage ! Et… Oh ! Je suis marié bordel de merde !_

A ce moment-là, elle se retourna et mon regard se posa sur son beau visage. J'avais la bouche sèche et s'ouvrit ; Ses yeux étaient d'un bruns chocolat et ses joues étaient rouges. Elle était la plus belle chose que j'avais vu depuis… la fac peut être ? Elle était brune et ses lèvres étaient brillantes, elle semblait si innocente et puérile sur le moment ; quelque chose que je n'avais jamais vu sur le visage de ma femme. J'avais toujours aimé voir ce côté espiègle et enfantin chez une femme, et je venais juste de trouver la mienne.

_La mienne ? Mais d'où ça vient bordel ?_

Vu de devant, je remarquais que son manteau n'était pas fermé, et que la chemise qu'elle portait était aussi rouge que son parapluie ; la jupe courte qu'elle portait me rendit plus malade que je ne l'étais déjà avec l'alcool et la vue de ses jambes soyeuses et à découvert me fit des promesses silencieuses. Je voulais les caresser… Je voulais explorer chaque partie de son corps mais quand mes yeux plongèrent dans les siens, je pus voir le choc sur son visage, ce qui me fit revenir à la réalité.

"Je vous connais?" lui demandais je, soulevant un sourcil, cherchant à savoir où je pouvais l'avoir aperçue parce que non seulement sont parapluie me semblait familier mais son visage fit disparaître toute la colère que j'avais en moi et me ramena la paix.

Elle se moqua un peu, cligna deux fois des paupières et avala avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

"A vous de voir…" elle me répondit simplement, me souriant ; Mon Dieu j'étais certain d'avoir déjà vu ce sourire et pas qu'une fois. Je lui souris en retour et acquiesça.

"Et bien, je suis pratiquement sur de vous avoir déjà vu quelque part !" lui expliquais je, ayant complètement oublié que j'étais en retard au travail. J'étais concentré sur cette magnifique brunette en face de moi et c'est tout ce qui comptait à ce moment.

"Si vous en êtes presque sur alors…" me répondit elle avant de rire doucement. Elle était en train de jouer avec moi bordel ! Mais on pouvait jouer à ce jeu à deux…

J'humidifiais mes lèvres et mit mes mains dans mes poches, montrant d'un mouvement son parapluie et sa chemise. Je m'en fichais maintenant que la pluie continuait de tomber comme pas possible car j'étais devant elle, pensant que je n'apprécierai jamais plus la pluie autant que ce moment.

"Rouge doit être votre couleur favorite ! Non ?" lui demandais-je innocemment, observant son petit sourire enchanteur qui me fit sourire comme un adolescent.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je sentis un _putain_ de frisson de haut en bas.

_Je viens juste de la rencontrer… __Ça n'a pas de sens, je ne la connais même pas !_

"Je crois que ça vient juste de le devenir…" elle répondit avec un sourire et replaça une mèche derrière son oreille. Immédiatement, je voulais tout connaitre sur elle, je voulais l'entendre rire mais ne jamais l'entendre pleurer.

Je m'approchais d'elle un peu et elle leva son parapluie rouge, m'incitant à m'abriter dessous. Sans hésitation, j'acceptais son invitation, et me retrouvais à observer à nouveau son visage, plus beau encore de près.

_Mais que __suis-je en train de faire putain !_

"Je… Un café vous tenterait ?" lui proposais je rapidement, bégayant, me perdant dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle semblait se moquer de mon bégaiement et ses joues devinrent plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

Rougissement… Attends ! Je sais… Je sais où.. Mon Dieu ! Satané mémoire !

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention au feu qui passa au vert, nous autorisant à traverser, moi toujours sous son parapluie, et je peux jurer que je la sentis frissonner quand nos épaules se touchèrent alors que nous traversions Nous étions désormais de l'autre côté et je retournais alors sous la pluie face à elle, hors de son parapluie. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure et je passais ma main sur mon menton, me grattant légèrement.

"Hum… Je… Je sais pas… J'aimerai beaucoup mais est-ce vraiment éthique ?" elle demanda, soulevant un sourcil et soudain se sentant embarrassée, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, au vu de ses joues écarlates.

Je soulevais un sourcil également et levait ma main gauche en l'air comme si je réfléchissais à ce qu'elle pouvait vouloir dire, son regard figé sur ma main droite, toujours en l'air, et je compris.

_Merde !_

Ma bague. Ma bague de mariage. Celle qui disait -était supposée dire- Dégage, je suis pris ! et ce fut exactement ce qu'elle disait maintenant. Je me sentis coupable par rapport à ma femme, même pour moi qui pensait inviter quelqu'un d'autre à sortir et je me sentis incroyablement mal pour la magnifique et certainement incroyable femme en face de moi. Je plongeais dans ses yeux et lui dit que j'étais désolé en un regard, j'espérais qu'elle me comprenne de cette manière.

"Ben… Je… C'est vrai ! Je suis effectivement marié… Mais je … Merde ! Je proposais juste un café ! J'ai besoin de… S'il vous plait… C'est comme si je vous connaissais déjà je… j'ai juste besoin de rafraîchir ma mémoire et je veux passer du temps avec vous même si… vous savez ? Je peux pas vraiment l'expliquer mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'entendre vôtre voix…" je décidais d'y aller et de lui dire la vérité, juste la vérité et rien d'autre que la vérité. J'en avais besoin, c'est comme si je voulais être avec elle et même si je savais que j'allais faire une bêtise comme elle disait mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir, je m'en serais voulu autrement. Même si cette femme deviendrait uniquement une amie, elle ferait au moins partie de ma vie.

Elle sembla être touchée par mes mots, nos yeux n'ayant jamais perdu contact, je les vis s'allumer, sa boucher ouverte comme si elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose et soudain et détourna le regard, secoua la tête et soupira. La voyant comme ça était comme si elle s'empêchait de pleurer et je ne comprenais pas son état. C'était plus que d'être touché. Elle sourit et me regarda à nouveau dans les yeux, humidifiant se lèvres et souriant à nouveau.

"Okay… Le Starbuck Café du 1200 Mason, vous savez où c'est ?" m'annonça t'elle, la voix tremblante et les yeux grands ouverts, attendant ma réponse.

"Hum, oui ! Un ami habite pas loin donc je connais… 18h ?" répondis-je, me sentant comme un enfant au temps où ma mère m'autorisait à avoir une crème glacée.

_Et bien merde ! Pour la métaphore, __quelle putain de parfum cette femme a pour une crème glacée !_

Elle acquiesça, fit la moue et soupira, plus pour elle-même et commença à reprendre son chemin mais je l'arrêtai. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir comme ça alors que je ne connaissais même pas son nom.

"Attendez ! Je ne veux pas vous appeler la sublime femme au parapluie rouge pour toujours… On vient juste de se rencontrer et je connais déjà votre couleur favorite sans même connaitre votre nom… Ça craint !" lui dis-je sans bouger de l'endroit où je me tenais, elle se tenant à quelques centimètres en face de moi.

Elle se moqua et secoua la tête.

"Bella" me dit-elle, me regardant dans les yeux, souriante.

_Merde ! Je sais putain… Je crois que j'ai déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.. avant… Il y a très longtemps peut être ?_

"Bella… C'est un nom très charmant, femme en rouge ! Je m'appelle Edward !" lui dis-je en la complimentant, lui faisant mon sourire en coin, humidifiant mes lèvres. Un moment, je cru l'entendre murmurer quelque chose.

Elle sourit encore plus et ricana avant de me faire signe de la main et de disparaitre sous la pluie battante, me laissant dessous. La mystérieuse femme qui n'avait pas beaucoup parlé venait de me soustraire en elle tellement durement que je comptais déjà les minutes jusqu'à 18h, comme un enfant impatient devant ses cadeaux de Noël.

_Que __venait-il de se passer ici bordel ?_

Avant que j'ai eu la chance de répondre intérieurement à mes questions, mon téléphone se mit à sonner et je sus que j'allais finir raide mort si je ne bougeais pas mes fesses et me rendait immédiatement au boulot.

**BPOV**

_Je ne peux pas y croire ! Non, je… Ca ne __peut pas être lui…_

Je me mis à marcher plus vite que précédemment et je pouvais entendre à travers le choc de l'instant les semelles de mes Louboutins couiner sur le trottoir trempé. Je ne pouvais juste pas croire ce qui venait de se passer. Celui que je viens juste de revoir, et purée celui qui s'est intéressé à moi ! Ca ne pouvait être vrai… Je voulais me mettre à pleurer de tout mon être ; des larmes de joie ? De tristesse ? Je ne savais plus vraiment à présent… Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je ressentais la même chose. Après 5 putains d'années… Comment était-ce possible ? Toutes ces questions me donnait envie de pleurer tellement plus… Alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je pouvais à ce moment-là. Je me mis à courir, aussi site que je pouvais avec mes chaussures-pas-pratiques-pour-la-course en direction du parc au lieu du café. Petit à petit, les larmes se mirent à couler, incontrôlables le long de mes joues écarlates. Je sanglotais et d'un mouvement rapide, je fermais mon parapluie ; ma main crispée sur celui-ci, je continuais de courir ou même de pleurer. Je pensais ne plus pouvoir respirer quand je réalisais enfin que mes talons commençaient à s'enfoncer dans la boue de l'entrée du parc. L'endroit était désert et maintenant que j'étais trempée, je ne pouvais plus faire la différence si sur mes joues coulait mes larmes ou la pluie.

Je m'arrêtais soudainement ; mon regard toujours en direction du sol et je pris de longues respirations, ayant arrêté de pleurer, me tenant seule dans le parc, devant les balançoires, sous la pluie battante. Mes cheveux étaient en bataille mais je m'en fichais, je me tenais simplement debout, sans parler ni penser. Je ne pouvais pas.

_Oh mon…_

Je pensais devenir folle quand j'entendis une douce mais également brutale musique provenant de nulle part ; je relevais la tête et me retournais vers la gauche, soupirant de soulagement quand je me rendis compte qu'au-dessus des arbres, il y avait la route et bien sur des voitures ce qui expliquait d'où venait cette mélodie. Un homme chantait et quelques instruments comme le piano ou la guitare et même la batterie se faisaient entendre. En crescendo des paroles arrivèrent, et changèrent une partie de ma vie à jamais…

_What__ I am supposed to do, (Que suis-je censée faire,)_

_When the best part of me was always you? __(Quand la meilleure part de moi-même fut toujours toi ?)_

_What __am I supposed to say, (Que suis-je censée dire,)_

_When I'm all cocker up and you're ok? __(Quand je suis choquée et que tu vas bien ?)_

_I'm falling to pieces… (Je tombe en morceau…)_

A ce moment précis, les quelques mots de cette chanson montraient exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment et je ne pouvais m'en empêcher, je fermais les yeux, resserrant ma prise sur mon parapluie et pleurait ; mon corps se mit à trembler sous l'intensité de mon aigreur. Les larmes devinrent des gouttes et je me laissais à penser que j'étais un océan. Ayant toujours besoin d'être pleine d'eau ; les vagues de larmes déferlant et la chanson me rendant encore plus triste et brisée que je ne l'étais déjà.

**Fin du flashback.**

**BPOV**

La voix d'Edward me sortit de mes songes et je me retournais, le drap juste au-dessus de ma poitrine, pour le voir vêtu de son costume noir. Il me souriait amoureusement et je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour et sans aucun mot, je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et me plaçait sur mes genoux, resserrant le drap autour de moi et traça mon chemin maladroitement vers le bord du lit où il se trouvait. Je l'entendis se moquer de mes mouvements mais quand je sentis finalement ses mains sur mes fesses recouvertes pour me rapprocher de lui, je me retins de faire ma petite folle ; à la place, je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassait avant de le regarder dans les yeux et tout ce que je pus y voir n'était qu'amour et adoration. Je secouais la tête, lui me palpant le postérieur, une façon de me calmer et par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de mes lèvres je pense que ça marchait. Je baissais la tête afin de me plonger dans le moment mais fit la moue quand je sentis ses mains quitter mes fesses pour remonter vers mon menton, relevant mon regard vers lui. Je plongeais mon regard dans le sien, et ma bouche en fut sèche.

_Comment il fait ça bordel ?_

Il plaça sa main droite à la base de mon cou et la gauche fit le chemin vers ma fesse droite ; il approcha lentement ses lèvres des miennes et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres pour me dire qu'il m'aimait. Je fermais les yeux et souriais tendrement ; essayant de ne pas fondre en larme et refermant l'espace entre nous en posant mes lèvres contre les siennes. C'était un baiser lent et tendre mais bien vite, sa langue traça le contour de ma lèvre inférieur et j'ouvrai la bouche pour le laisser entrer. Nos langues se rencontrèrent et une danse sensuelle commença ; je gémis quand il resserra son étreinte sur mes fesses et le sentir contre moi de cette manière était trop à contenir. Je m'accrochai à lui avec plus d'ardeur et notre baiser devint plus profond, plus impatient. Nous changeâmes d'angle et notre baiser gagna en profondeur, me faisant gémir dans sa bouche.

"Avant que je parte… Laisse-moi voir mon œuvre, bébé…" il m'ordonna essoufflé, son front et ses yeux sur moi.

Je tentais de reprendre mon souffle pendant quelques secondes et acquiesçait, retirant ses mains, je laissais tomber le drap qui m'entourait et fuyais son regard, me retournant pour me placer sur le ventre. Ma tête sur mes bras croisés, j'expirai bruyamment et mordit ma lèvre inférieure, patientant.

"Putain, tu es magnifique…" je l'entendis gémir, ce qui me fit frissonner et je sut sans le regarder que son érection était revenue à la vie.

J'entendis le bruit des draps froissés et sentis ses mains sur mes chevilles.

"J'ai fait un merveilleux travail, je te promets !" me dit-il, moqueur et sa main remonta le long de mon mollet, s'arrêtant.

"Tu ferais mieux ! Car tu peux être sûr que je ne te laisserai pas filer si ce n'était pas le cas !" lui répondis-je, fermant les yeux, prêt à me laisser aller à la sensation de ses mains sur moi.

Je jure que je pus le voir faire son sourire en coin dans ma tête quand ses mains se placèrent sur mes fesses, les palpant. Une légère douleur me fit gémir.

"Oh bébé… Tu as deux merveilleux bleus sur chacune de tes fesses… Je ne peux pas attendre que tu ailles t'asseoir dans les toilettes !" ria-t-il, caressant gentiment le centre de ma douleur.

"Enfoiré…" je murmurais amusée, espérant qu'il ne m'entendit pas mais quand je reçu une forte claque sur mon fessier déjà douloureux, je sus qu'il m'avait bel et bien entendue.

_Bordel de merde !_

"Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir fait ça… A chaque fois que je le regarde, j'ai soit envie d'y passer ma langue ou ma queue…" me dit-il en un souffle. Je su parfaitement de quoi il parlait, nos tatouages. Un mois plus tôt, je lui avais proposé qu'on se marque mutuellement et il approuva alors nous avions couru chez le premier tatoueur. Je choisis pour lui l'endroit où je voulais y voir le tatouage, et il fit de même pour moi mais nous avions le droit de choisir ce que nous voulions comme tatouage. Edward voulait le mien dans le bas de mon dos et je choisis de me faire tatouer quelque chose qui me ferait constamment penser à lui,

我要你永遠

C'était du chinois et voulait dire "Je te veux pour toujours". J'eus mal durant la procédure, en me concentrant je pouvais me remémorer la brûlure que je ressentis après mais ça en valait la peine. Chaque moment de détresse que je pouvais ressentir était lié à lui, et ça en valait la peine.

Je mordis ma lèvre supérieure quand je sentis ses lèvres sur mon tatouage. Il se retira un moment pour revenir ensuite, traçant les lettres chinoises avec sa langue, me laissant sans souffle et je pouvais sentir l'humidité revenir entre mes jambes.

"Edward, s'il te plaît arrête… Tu dois y aller et je suis déjà… oh !" je tentais de lui dire mais quand il passa sa langue sur la dernière lettre il plaça ses mains juste en bas de mes fesses et ma bouche s'assécha une fois de plus.

Quand il en eut finit avec sa douce torture, il se releva et réajusta ses vêtements alors que je m'assis nue sur mon lit, attrapant ma robe de bain en soie rose, l'enfilant et replaçant mes cheveux par-dessus, me relevant ensuite pour m'asseoir au bord du lit, l'observant les bras croisés.

"Mon Dieu ! Quand tu es tendue de cette manière j'ai juste envie de faire une seule chose… Te faire l'amour comme un dingue…" il osa me dire, se moquant et enfilant son manteau noir.

"Tendue ? Etre en chaleur et avoir envie est tendu pour toi ?" je lui dit ironiquement, relevant un sourcil dans sa direction, mes jambes désormais croisées, cherchant une friction.

"Oh tu as envie bébé ? Je suis tellement désolé…" se moqua-t-il, riant et s'approchant de moi, se penchant pour que son visage soit seulement à quelques centimètres du mien.

"Ta gueule, tu adores ça ! Me laissant comme ça mais tu sais… je peux m'en occuper toute seule…" le tentais je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, et relâchant mes bras afin de poser ma main sur son pantalon, commençant à le masser à travers son pantalon de costume. "Je peux te donner envie aussi, tu sais…"

Il posa ses mains de chaque côté de mon corps sur le matelas et ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

"Bella… Je… Ok… J'ai vraiment envie aussi crois-moi…" il répondit, prenant de longues respirations. Quand je sentis ses hanches réagirent à mon contact, je m'arrêtais. Je croisais à nouveau les bras et le regardais droit dans les yeux, le défiant. "Tu as gagné !"

Je ris et mordis ma lèvre inférieur avant d'attraper le bas de sa veste pour l'embrasser langoureusement ; ma langue le tortura avant de finalement entrer dans sa bouche. Je contrôlais cette fois ci notre baiser et tourna la tête pour un meilleur angle. Quand je l'entendis gémir dans ma bouche, je stoppais lentement le baiser et me lécha les lèvres.

"Ta langue a bon goût…" je lui dis, nettoyant ses lèvres avec mes doigts. Il se moqua et m'embrassa une fois de plus et se releva, récupérant ses clés.

"Je t'aime… Ma fille, ma femme… Je t'aime putain" me dit-il avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux que je crus que j'allais pleurer. Il m'appelait toujours ma fille ou ma petite fille parce qu'il aimait tellement mon côté enfantin. Parfois, nous allions dans le parc pour les balançoires ou nous regardions des dessins animés le Samedi matin quand nous en avions l'occasion et parfois mon attitude est tellement enfantine, et il adore ça chez moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je savais qu'il aimait ce côté-là.

J'humidifiais mes lèvres et le regardais dans les yeux, me retournant mon regard et nous rations comme cela pour ce qui pouvait sembler être des heures avant qu'il soupire et avale la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge, ouvrant la porte d'entrée et sortit en moins de quatre secondes.

Ce fut mon tour de soupirer et je baissais la tête, la secouant. La porte fermée, moi dans ma robe de bain je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais une liaison avec un homme marié mais ce n'était pas seulement un homme, il était mien. Il l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. Je me sentais juste comme une merde comme à chaque fois qu'il me quittait. Je laissais quelques larmes couler le long de mes joues ; ma vie n'avait pas seulement été merveilleuse depuis que je l'avais rencontré, elle était plus douloureuse également. Il ne se passa pas un jour où je ne me regardais pas dans un miroir et dit "Que suis-je devenue ?" ou "Je l'aimerai jusqu'à ma mort mais est-ce suffisant, suis-je capable de le supporter ?". Je savais dorénavant que quand tu es une Maitresse, tu apprends à être seule. Souvent. Je l'avais appris mais c'était encore difficile de s'y habituer. C'est pourquoi mon livre de chevet devint "La Maitresse" de Martine McCutcheon.

C'était juste cela. Le sentiment d'être quittée, d'être la Maitresse. Rien que cette sensation.

**A/N : Comment avez-vous trouvez ce premier chapitre, alors ? L'ensemble de l'histoire est plutôt explicite mais je pense que pas mal de choses sont confuses… Ne paniquez pas ! L****e second chapitre arrivera dans quelques semaines ! **

**Donnez vos impressions ! **

**Un tas de morsures et d'amour )**

**CFG -**


End file.
